


Pokémon: Song of the Sea

by Vaniss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I really love Surfacage's original characters, I'm going to change a lot though so it only references the idea and characters, also PokemonGo, and a lot of references to that one comic 'And The World Will Turn To Ash', so this is kinda a thing based on all the games, this is a pokemon fanfic do you honestly expect it to make sense? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniss/pseuds/Vaniss
Summary: As a child, Kana lost both of her parents - her mother died to an illness, and her father to the sea. After being saved by Lugia that fateful day, Kana's life was destined to change, and soon the world would see that change too.





	Pokémon: Song of the Sea

The morning was quiet by the shores just a small ways south of Fuchsia City, the distant call of Wingull and the lapping waves was the only thing to be heard as dawn rose over the horizon. A fisherman had pulled his rowboat to the water, inside curled up in blankets was his young daughter. The fisherman loaded his gear into the boat, and pushed it into the waves before climbing in and used a paddle to push off into the calm sea.

They rowed for some time, the girl still asleep as they headed out into the open expanse of water. Land soon became but a small speck behind them, and the sun had risen enough, turning the sky a cloudless blue. Trying not to disturb his daughter, the fisherman pulled his tackle bag towards him and began to shift through the many lures he kept, soon after settling on one that appeared in the shape of a small, blue Horsea. Picking up his fishing rod, he extended the pole out and fastened the lure to the wire. After securing some Pokémon food to the lure, he then effortlessly cast it out into the blue - the lure flying across the sky as the reel tricked, spinning as it extended far out into the distance before plummeting below the gentle waves.

The fisherman spent the next few hours waiting and reeling in his lure, hoping to tease a Pokémon to take the bait, however fell short of his hope for a grand catch, reeling in Magikarp and Goldeen - Pokémon he had already caught before; still, he tried on, and recast his fishing rod each time with determination.

Some time later, the small girl stirred awake. She fumbled carefully out of the nest of blankets, cradling a plush toy Eevee in her arms. With one hand she rubbed her eyes from sleep and gave a yawn, glancing across the ocean as it glistened in the sunlight.

“Good morning, Kana,” her father smiled, slowly reeling in his fishing rod once again. “Beautiful day! I have a feeling we’re gonna catch something good today.”

The girl, Kana, nodded in response. She didn’t know about all this fishing stuff, or really why her father did all this; she was too young to understand it all, but she figured that it was important to him.

The fisherman released the Magikarp that had been reeled in, place more Pokémon food on the lure, and recast his line into the ocean. Once he did that, with his free hand he reached over and pat his daughter’s head, gently ruffling her hair. “So, I suppose you want to hear a story?” he said, placing the rod in a holder on the side of the boat so that he could turn his full attention to his daughter. When Kana had nodded in silent agreement, he picked her up and placed her onto his lap. There was a sparkly in those older grey eyes, like he knew just the story she wanted to hear. “Alrighty then,” he said, clearing his throat, “let’s see now…

“A long, long time ago, in the beginning there was nothing but an egg,” he began, telling the story with gusto, which made Kana smile. “Oh, but this egg was a special egg - and when it hatched, it hatched into Arceus, the Pokémon God!

“Arceus was all alone, and the world was nothing, so they created Giratina, Dialga and Palkia, and gave them the powers to help Arceus form the universe.”

Kana beamed, eyes sparkling as she listened to the tale. She adored Pokémon, and the tale of creation was one of her favourites - hearing how the world was made by Pokémon, and about the Pokémon themselves was always the most fascinating thing to her.

“Dialga and Palkia, together, created the basis for the world of Pokémon,” her father continued, “while Giratina was banished by Arceus to the distortion world for its violence, and with their labours complete, Dialga and Palkia retreated to their dimensions.

“Arceus continued its mission, creating the three lake guardians. More legendary Pokémon, like Kyogre and Groudon, were formed in the depths of the world, filling the seas with water, and creating the land. And Rayquaza, the third of these, floated high in the ozone layer, and only intervened when the two arch-enemies clashed.”

The fisherman made many gestures to emphasize his story, stirring awe and wondering in his daughter’s mind. “The only other Pokémon known from these times, were the Mews found around the world, and Regigigas, who - with his mighty strength - shaped the many regions, and created three titan Pokemon - do you know which ones they were, Kana?”

The young girl nodded. “R-reg..rock,” she said, the words of the Pokémon being rather difficult for her to pronounce. “Reg..ice? Um… Reg..steel?”

Her father smiled proudly. “Yes, good job, dear. The titan Pokémon were Regirock, Regice, and Registeel - clay, ice and magma,” he said, nodding. “That’s when the-”

The fisherman faltered and looked up at the sky. Moments ago it had been clear and sunny, when all of a sudden black storm clouds rolled over, blotting out the sun ominously. It had all happened so quickly. The fisherman removed his daughter from his lap, placing her back into the boat and grabbing the paddles. There was no time to bother over a fishing rod or lure, the fisherman simply threw it overboard, and then brought out his Pokéball.

“Go, Vaporeon!” the fisherman cried out, releasing the water-type Pokémon into the sea.

Vaporeon transferred out of the Pokéball, diving into the salty ocean waves, before surfacing happily.

“I need you to help, Vaporeon,” the fisherman said, grabbing both of the paddles and pushing them into the water either side the small wooden boat. “I’m going to row back to shore, I need you to help by using water gun to propel the boat faster.”

“Vaporeon!” the Pokémon agreed, swimming to the opposite side of the boat and latching it’s tail over to hold on. “Porr!” it cried, activating Water Gun. The water blasted from Vaporeon’s mouth with a force that pushed the boat back.

“Alright!” the fisherman said, and eagerly began to push the oars through the water, steering the boat towards the shore; it was still far away, but the fisherman had to have hope that he could get them to shore safely.

 

No matter how much the fisherman tried, the shore never seemed to come into sight, and with the oncoming storm, it became harder and harder to keep the boat on course. Waves began to drag them back out to sea, rocking the craft and threatening to overturn them into the deep blue.

Soon the rain came pouring down in torrents, lightning crashed, and land was no longer in sight. The small fishing boat was beginning to fill with water - the fisherman tried his best, but all that he could do was row and try to escape the formidable storm. It was not enough. With a wave as high as an ancient evergreen, the boat was overturned…

 

_ They say that when the Era of Creation drew to a close, Arceus created three time-space orbs, before they went into a slumber. Arceus, the God of Pokémon, was never seen since that time, but in their place, other Legendary Pokémon protected the world... _

 

The boat and the fisherman were never found again, but with some miracle, the fisherman’s daughter washed ashore; lungs filled with water and clothes covered in sand, Officer Jenny was able to resuscitate her before rushing her to the nearest hospital for emergency medical attention. Within the next few days, investigations into the matter took place, and they managed to piece together what had happened bit by bit - a freak storm south of Fuchsia City, shipwrecking a fisherman and his four year old daughter. A sad tale with no comfort or resolution of complete events; they still had no idea how Kana washed ashore, or where her father was.

After ten days the fisherman was officially declared dead after the investigations lead to no trace of the man. Officer Jenny couldn’t do much more than what she had, and with no leads there was nothing more that could have been done. All of Kanto felt the frustration and sadness after the news was broadcast region-wide.

Kana, in the meantime, recovered slowly in the hospital, and didn’t wake for several long weeks. When, at last, she had gained consciousness, the young girl did not speak; she did not talk about what happened that day, or anything else for that matter. It was difficult to process, especially after the shock of losing her father; her life would never be the same, and she knew it.

A few days after Kana woke, she was discharged from the hospital, and sent to an orphanage to live, although it wasn’t for very long. After hearing of her story, a young couple arrived and decided to adopt her, wanting nothing more than to help the girl recover from her traumatic experiences. And so she went with them. She grew and learned and thrived under their kindness and care for many years, unaware of destiny she had been given.


End file.
